Lets Get Wet!
by mercyLokan
Summary: Kida, Mikado and Anri go to the pool to hang out but once things start getting lost and a unwanted person shows up things don't turn out so great. *Requested by Fireball-Fuchsia.*


"Mikado we should go to the pool tomorrow." Kida suggested, looking over at his friend as they walked home from school.

"The pool?"

"Yeah, tomorrows Saturday and the weathers suppose to be awesome, you can even bring Anri I know you want to." Kida snickered, watching his friends face turn bright red.

"Whats that suppose to mean!"

"I just thought it would be fun for all of us to go together."

"Alright, lets do it." Mikado agreed happily.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Mikado said his goodbyes to his friend as they came towards his house.

Kida waved him goodbye and started heading home as he kept playing the same words in his head. 'This is going to be so much fun!'

* * *

Kida, Mikado, and Anri toke the bus together to the local pool the next day. The moment they got there they went into there separate changing rooms and changed into there swimsuits. Kida discarded his clothes into a nearby corner and headed out of the changing room with Mikado where they met up with Anri who was waiting for them.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get in!"

Kida jumped into the pool with his friends following behind. Kida brought a blow up volley ball and passed it around with his friends and started playing with some other guys that joined them. Kida was having so much fun but couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him but he ignored it, telling himself it was just in his head. Soon minutes then hours went by and it was starting to get dark out.

"We should get going it's getting late." Anri spoke, catching the boys attention.

"Yeah, we should get ready to go." Mikado said, looking over at Kida.

"Yeah, lets get going." Kida also agreed, pulling himself up out of the pool. "It was nice playing with you guys." Kida said to the other boys that they were playing with. The other boys waved goodbye and Kida headed to the changing room with Mikado following behind.

Kida went into the showers to wash the chlorine out of his hair. Closing the shower curtains and removing his swim shorts and throwing them over the shower letting them land in some random place. Mikado went into the stalls to change and when he came out he saw clothes spiraled around a corner like a dirty laundry pile on the floor. Mikado being the good kid he is thought. 'someone had to of forgot them.' He picked all the clothes up and and headed out to the lost and found.

"Kida! I'll wait for you out here!" Mikado called to his friend.

"Okay!" Kida responded, turning off the shower noticing he didn't bring his dry clothes in with him.

Kida carefully stepped out of the shower making sure no one was around. he looked around for his clothes but they weren't any where to be found. He looked over at a stall that had a black t-shirt hanging on it. He made sure no one was in the stall before he toke it. He figured they wouldn't mind if he just borrowed it for a little bit after all he couldn't just keep walking around naked could he? Kida quickly went back to searching for his clothes, getting on his hands and knees to look under the stalls.

'I think it was a wonderful idea to come to the pool for my human observation. I should come here more often.' Izaya thought to himself, walking into the changing room.

Izaya only comes to these crowded places to observe his precious humans, he had know idea he was going to get a very special treat from one of them when he stepped into the changing room. And there it was Kida's ass was sticking straight up in the air for the world to see. Izaya couldn't resist taking a momentum of this lovely scene, pulling out his phone and taking a picture. Kida heard the sound of a flash Making his head snap back. He immediately jumped up when he saw Izaya holding his phone.

"Hey!" He said, dashing towards the man and reaching for the phone but it was quickly pulled away from his grasp. "What do you think you're doing! Give that to me!" He yelled as he tried to reach for it again.

"It would be pretty bad if I accidentally sent this out to call of my contacts." Hearing those words stopped the boy dead in his tracks.

"What do you want?" Kida knew the informant would keep the picture hostage to make him do his bidding so there was no point in dawdling.

"Do you have some kind of crush on me, Kida-kun?"

"You wish!" Kida retorted.

Izaya slammed Kida against the wall and leaned closer into his ear. "Then why are you wearing my shirt." He whispered, licking the boys earlobe and trailing light kisses on his jawline. "I never knew you were into guys, Kida-kun."

"I'm not!" He said trying to push the older male away. "I didn't know this was you're shirt. I was only-"

Kid's words were cut off by the informants soft lips. Kida could feel Izaya's tongue licking across his lips asking for entrance but Kida wasn't going to summit to him that easily.

"You look so sexy wearing my clothes, you're really turning me on." The raven continued to lay kisses on Kida's jawline moving down to his neck. His one hand ran through Kida's silky blonde locks while the other trailed up his thigh, gripping his member harshly.

"Ah!" The teen yelped. "Don't!" Kida could feel Izaya's fingers wrap around his shaft, pumping it lightly. Kida couldn't help but enjoy what Izaya was doing to him.

"You must be really enjoying this just look at that lewd face you're making." Izaya teased, quickening his pace.

Kida's legs started to quiver. "Izaya..." He moaned.

Heat immediately rushed to his groin when he heard his name called like that, he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out long. Izaya pulled Kida against his chest, bringing them closer. Kida didn't resist as Izaya's hands trailed down his back to ass, spreading his cheeks.

"Let me make you feel even better." Izaya whispered, biting Kida's shoulder and pressing his finger against his entrance feeling the boy tense up.

Kida gripped Izaya's shoulders, feeling the foreign object penetrate his tight walls. It was uncomfortable at first but that didn't last long. Kida quickly came accustom to it and started pushing back on it as Izaya added a second finger. Kida felt the hot sensation inside him grow more intense, his moans became more louder and frequent. Kida held onto Izaya tighter for support, feeling himself about to release.

"Man, I'm so wet."

"Yeah, me to lets go dry off."

Suddenly the sounds of voices coming into the changing room gets there attention. "Lets hide in here." The raven whispered, pulling Kida into the closets stall, shutting the door behind them. Kida pressed his ear against the stall door listening to the boys, wondering when they'll leave. Izaya looked out at the two boys between the small slit of the stall door, then back at Kida. "Out of all the boys here you'd have to be the cutest one." He whispered in Kida's ear, making the blonde blush. Izaya grabbed Kida's ass cheeks and spread them apart to look at his wet hole. "You're holes so wet it's just begging me to fuck it ." Izaya said this as he pulled out his throbbing member and placed it next to Kida's entrance."

"Izaya, you cant there still in here!" Kida cried, trying to be as quite as possible.

Suddenly there was a familiar voice that was heard coming into the changing room. "Kida! Are you still in here!?" Mikado called to his friend.

Hearing his friend call for him made him tense up right when Izaya rammed his massive cock into his tight hole. It toke everything he had not to scream out. Kida quickly hovered his mouth with his hand making sure no unnecessary sounds escape.

"Excuse me, have you seen Kida the blonde haired boy you were playing with earlier?"

"No but we'll keep our eyes out for him." The boys told him.

"Thank you." Mikado bowed and headed out the door to search else where.

"Are you dressed yet!? hurry up!"

Izaya continued to fuck Kida while the boys were still in the room, Kida did his best to keep his moans down as Izaya continued to violate him. Kida could feel Izaya getting deeper with each thrust. Izaya kept hitting his sweet spot deep inside him over and over again making his body tangle all over.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The boy called out to the other. Kida could here them exit out of the room as there voices faded.

"You can let you're voice out now they left" Izaya said, taking Kida's hands away from his face and held them tightly making his thrusts even more deeper. "Did it turn you on knowing we might of got caught? You're such a naughty boy Kida-kun."

"AH!...Izaya...hah...someone can...still ..come in." Kida let his moans fill the room as Izaya thrusted faster and deeper, he couldn't take it anymore he was going to explode. "You're going so deep …...I'm going to cum."

"Yeah, me to. I'm going to release it all inside you."

Kida released himself seconds later all over the stall door, his semen spilled down his legs as well. Kida felt Izaya fill his insides up with his own semen only seconds later making him shiver. Once Izaya pulled out Kida fell to the floor, Izaya crouched down beside him, placing a finger under his chin and turning his head to face him.

"You can keep the shirt it looks good on you." Izaya grinned, Kissing Kida surprised to see no resistance. "Lets do this again sometime." With that Izaya walked out of the stall blowing Kida a kiss before he left.

"There you are!" Mikado said, coming in only seconds later after Izaya left. "What are you still doing here?"

"I lost my clothes." He answered, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Oh! Wait a sec." Mikado ran out only to come back seconds later with Kida's clothes in his hands. "I thought someone had lost them so I put them in the lost and found, sorry about that."

"Mikado..." Kida said with a shaky voice. "You're so mean!" Kida whined. "I never want to speak to you again!"

"I'm sorry, Masaomi. what did i do?"

fin.


End file.
